LOVE LIKE THIS
by Dipa Dirgantara
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan bila orang yang selama ini membully mu menyatakan cinta padamu? A. Telfon Polisi B. Lari C. Berharap cuma mimpi D. Pingsan Boys Love, Mingyu x Wonwoo Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

" **LOVE LIKE THIS"**

Chapter 1 : Hate

 _Kau bisa menutup matamu pada sesuatu yang yang tidak ingin kau lihat_

 _Tapi_

 _Kau tak bisa menutup hatimu pada sesuatu yang tak ingin kau rasakan_

 _-Tabitha Suzuma-_

Malam ini langit terasa menggelegar, bulir-bulir embun di kaca jendela kamarku mengalir berjatuhan. Aku bergelung menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut dan menghadapkan kepalaku ke dinding yang menyerap tetesan hujan yang dingin. Kutempelkan kepalaku pada dinding berharap sakit kepala sekaligus hati yang kurasa bisa sedikit berkurang. Nyatanya hal yang kulakukan ini tak berefek sedikitpun.

Berulang kali ibu mengetuk pintu dan mengingatkanku untuk makan, kekhawatirannya memang beralasan karna aku sama sekali hilang nafsu makan sejak siang tadi. Aku takut bahkan untuk keluar dari kamar, insekuritas melingkupiku.

Ada sekitar 20 kali smartphone ku bergetar, aku tidak menghiraukannya karna aku tau siapa yang mencoba menghubungiku. Aku membencinya ! tinggalkan aku dan biarkan aku menikmati kehidupan yang damai. Kau sudah terlalu terlambat!

Suara petir yang menggelegar mengantarkan ingatanku kembali ke satu tahun silam.

 _Januari, 2015_

Dua siswa sekolah menengah yang menggunakan seragam yang sama saling berhadapan. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di sebuah taman yang letaknya di bagian paling belakang sekolah mereka. Sambil menggendong ranselnya mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Satu siswa yang berperawakan lebih kecil menundukan kepalanya, sambil melilitkan ujung dasi birunya pada telunjuknya. Siswa yang lainnya berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah angkuh dan memerintah tak lupa tatapan mata sadis yang membuat siswa yang lebih kecil menundukan kepalanya, takut untuk menatap mata itu. Si siswa berwajah angkuh itu berpenampilan melanggar aturan dan terkesan urakan. Kemeja di keluarkan, rambut melebihi kerah baju, sepatu sport mahal berwarna biru laut, terlihat dari penampilannya ia anak dari orang berada.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu jangan coba-coba untuk menjauhiku." Ucap siswa yang lebih tinggi itu, nada bicaranya sudah mulai meninggi ia menatap tajam pada sosok yang gemetaran di hadapannya.

"Kau mau mengadu pada teman barumu itu kan? Memangnya dia mau membantumu?" dari cara bicaranya terlihat perangainya yang kurang baik.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau tuli hah?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mulai dewasa, sudah di tingkat akhir dan sebentar lagi lulus, karna itu kau berani melawanku hah?"

"Jawab!" teriaknya, si lawan bicara yang berdiri di hadapannya masih bergeming walau tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran entah menahan amarah atau takut.

"Kau ini tuli atau bisu?!"

"JAWAB!" dengan kasar ia mendorong lawan bicaranya hingga terantuk ke dinding pagar sekolah.

"Kau berniat menghindariku kan? Gak bisa ! jelas gak bisa!" ucapnya lagi. Kini ia mengurung pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan kasar ia mengangkat dagu si lawan bicara agar menatap matanya.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, kau harus menuruti semua omongan ku. Apa yang aku katakana kau harus menurutinya. Dan apa yang aku perintah kau harus melakukannya, oke?" siswa yang di ajak bicaranya masih gemetaran, di tambah lagi kini ia harus menatap mata dari orang yang paling ia benci. Orang yang sangat ingin dia hindari.

"Tak boleh kemana-mana! Kau tak boleh main dengan yang lain!"ketika ia melapaskan kurungan tangannya pada lawan bicaranya, saat itulah siswa yang lebih kecil berlari menjauh dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan.

Kali ini siswa angkuh itu membiarkannya lolos dari jeratannya, karna untuk saat ini sudah cukup bermain-main dengan anak itu.

Dengan langkah pelan si siswa angkuh itu meninggalkan taman. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum tipis tercipta dari wajahnya. Kelakuan si siswa bertubuh kecil tadi mungkin sedikit menghibur hatinya yang saat ini sedang kacau.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai tanpa sengaja ia melihat si siswa mungil tadi berbicara dan bahkan bercanda dengan salah satu temannya yang ia tahu baru di kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Si siswa angkuh melihat ada senyum bahagia yang diberikan si siswa berbadan kecil tadi pada teman yang baru ia kenal. Entah mengapa sebuah perasaan aneh muncul di hatinya, ia sangat tak suka, kesal bahkan marah saat si kecil itu memberikan senyum pada teman barunya yg ternyata seorang pria yang cukup tampan menurutnya. Padahal ia yang sudah lama mengenal si siswa kecil itu , tapi mengapa tak pernah sekalipun si kecil itu memberikan senyum yang tulus padanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang si siswa angkuh menarik pergelangan tangan si siswa kecil. Aksi spontan dan tak terduga dari si siswa angkuh sontak membuat si siswa kecil kaget dan mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Namun apa daya tenaga si angkuh lebih kuat darinya dan ia dibawa ke taman yang terletak di bagian paling ujung sekolah ini. Dan terjadilah perbincangan tadi.

Saat si angkuh sampai di kelasnya ia melihat si siswa tadi sudah duduk di bangkunya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Si siswa angkuh mendekati si siswa yang lebih kecil tadi dan duduk di sampingnya, yang memang itu adalah tempat duduknya.

"Cepat sekali kau sampai di kelas Hmmm." Ucap si siswa angkuh tepat di telinganya dengan suara berat yang membuat siswa yang lebih kecil darinya menunduk lebih dalam karna takut. Takut karna hal buruk mungkin akan menimpanya saat si siswa angkuh berbicara seperti ini. "Kau tau kan hari ini ada tugas Fisika?" Tanya si siswa angkuh"Kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan Wonwoo?."

"Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan, Bodoh." Ucap si siswa yang lebih kecil yang baru saja di panggil Wonwoo. Kali ini ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap si siswa angkuh dengan tatapan tajamnya, walau perasaan takut masih terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Kau! Berani juga kau memanggilku bodoh. Ah karna teman barumu itu ya? Apa kau yakin dia akan melindung-." Belum sempat si angkuh menyelesaikan ucapannya Wonwoo sudah terlebih dulu menghajar wajahnya sampai ia limbung dan jatuh.

"Dengar! Aku sudah tak peduli lagi denganmu! BAJINGAN! Ayo maju kalau berani hah! Kau piker aku takut cepat maju sini!" ucap Wonwoo dengan suara yang kelas sontak ia menjadi tontonan seluruh isi kelas. Beberapa siswa yang dekat dan mengenal Wonwoo mencoba menahan Wonwoo sebelum dia menjadi lepas kendali dan mengamuk lebih parah dari ini. Ada juga beberapa siswa yang melewati kelasnya dan menonton keributan yang sedang terjadi. Beberapa siswa bahkan menyiapkan ponsel mereka dan merekam saat wonwoo mengamuk tadi.

"Sudah Wonwoo sudah kau bisa dapat masalah kalau terus begini." Salah satu temannya berusaha menahan wonwoo dan yang lainnya membantu berdiri karna pukulan yang tadi di berikan Wonwoo berhasil membuat si angkuh pusing dan hilang kendali diri untuk beberapa saat.

BRAK…..BRAK…BRAK

Seseorang memukul pintu kelasnya, dan ternyata oramg itu adalah guru BK di sekolahnya. Salah satu siswa ternyata melapor pada guru BK.

"Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu kalian ikut keruangan saya, SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

1\. Review yang menurut saya bagus akan saya posting di chapter selanjutnya

TERIMAKASIH


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE LIKE THIS

Chapter 2 : Pouring Rain in Wonwoo's Eyes

Chaptered – Mingyu X Wonwoo – Boys Love

" _Tak ada yang lebih bijak dari hujan bulan Juni_

 _Di biarkannya yang tak terucapkan diserap akar pohon bunga itu"_

 _Sapardi Djoko Damono_

"Jadi, aku rasa ada yang harus kalian jelaskan padaku. Silahkan." Tatapan tajam yang di berikan Joo Young _ssaem_ pada kami rasanya tidak mempengaruhi salah satu dari kami untuk buka suara. Nyatanya aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, percampuran dari rasa malu karna telah membuat seisi kelas atau bahkan satu sekolah heboh atas tindakanku yang cukup ekstrim, dan juga rasa takut yang tak mungkin lepas dari diriku mengingat Joo Young- _ssaem_ terkenal sering memberikn hukuman yang aneh pada siswa yang melanggar ketertiban sekolah.

Aku yakin saat ini Si-Bajingan-Tapi-Tampan-Kim-Minggyu juga tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Joo Young-ssaem. Keangkuhannya yang menembus langit pasti membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya. Aku sedikit menegakkan kepalaku untuk melihat raut wajah Joo Young-ssaem. Dari raut wajahnya aku yakin dia sangat lelah, ku dengar dia punya masalah dengan perkawinannya di tambah lagi masalah yang di timbulkan oleh murid-murid seperti kami. Yah mungkin saat ini aku bisa di panggil pembuat masalah, dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku pasti akan terkenal.

"Dengar, kalian pasti tau kalau aku sangat lelah, dan kalian juga terutama kau Minggyu. Lukamu pasti masih terasa sakit. Jadi mari kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat dan dingin." Ucapnya. "Sekarang adakah yang mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Jujur saat ini aku merasa kasihan pada Joo young-ssaem, jadi kukumpulkan keberanianku yang hanya sedikit itu dan menegakkan kepala untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ssaem sebenarnya tadi aku dan Ming-."

"Aku yang salah _ssaem_." Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Minggyu, dia masih memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap Joo Young-ssaem.

"Hah? Kau yang salah?" ucap Joo Young-ssaem keheranan.

"Aku bercanda berlebihan ssaem, aku mencium Wonwoo."

"APA?!" BRAKK!

Ucapan gila Minggyu sukses membuat Joo Young jatuh kebelakang saking terkejutnya. Aku langsung menolong Joo Young-ssaem dan membantunya berdiri. "Anda baik-baik saja Ssaem?" Ucapku prihatin.

"Baik-baik saja katamu! Aku jelas tidak baik baik saja. Bagaimana kau melakukan itu hah, kau sudah gila ya Kim Minggyu!" nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf mungkin karna pengakuan bodoh dan anti mainstream yang baru dia dapatkan dari salah satu murid favoritnya, atau mungkin murid favorit semua guru di sekolah ini.

"Maaf Ssaem aku rasa wonwoo sudah membuatku gila." Ucap Mingyu dengan wajah kelewat datar dan dengan tatapan tenang sekaligus keren andalannya. Entah bagaimana jalan fikiran si Mingyu ini, mungkin dia malu karna pria yang lebih kecil darinya mampu menumbangkannya dan hebatnya dalam sekali pukulan, aku sedikit bangga akan hal ini. Aku juga tak tau kalau pukulanku akan sekeras itu sampai membuatnya jatuh. Saat itu aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari kelakuan si Mingyu ini. Salah satu cara yang bisa kulakukan saat itu adalah memukulnya supaya dia kapok. Jujur saat itu aku sedikit ragu untuk menghajarnya, karna kau taulah pukulan dari tubuh yang kecil ini mungkin tidak akan bereaksi padanya yang dasarnya bertubuh atletis dan rajin berolah-raga. Tapi, sesaat aku mengingat perkataan guruku saat SMP dia berkata "Jika kau merasa pukulanmu tak akan menggetarkan orang lain, cobalah untuk mengumpulkan semua perasaanmu menjadi satu dengan pukulanmu!" Nah dengan itu aku mencoba mengumpulkan semua perasaan benciku pada si Mingyu itu lalu kelepaskan bersama dengan pukulan dan BANG! Hasil yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Mingyu, Kim Mingyu yang terhormat dengarkan aku sekali ini saja. Kau tau kan hubungan sesama jenis itu sangat tabu jadi ku ha-"

"Apa maksudmu ssaem?" Ini Mingyu yang kembali memotong ucapan Joo Young-ssaem.

"HAH?! Maksudku katamu? Bukankah kau tertarik pada si, siapa namamu tadi?" Joo Young-ssaem melihat kearaku dan bertanya siapa namaku. Hah dasar guru pelupa. "Wonwoo ssaem."

"Ah iya Wonwoo, bukannya kau tertarik pada Wonwoo jadi kau menciumnya, yak an?" Kali ini Joo Young-ssaem memandang kearah Mingyu dengan wajah yang sangat bersemangat seakan-akan dia berhasil menyelesaikan kasus senilai satu milyar.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tertarik pada si kurus ini?" Joo Young-ssaem terlihat sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Mingyu karna hipotesis yang baru ia umbar ternyata salah. Beda dengan ku yang mengganggapnya biasa karna dari awal masalanya bukan itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya, Bodoh!" Nada bicara guruku ini naik satu oktaf lagi, jangan lupakan bonus-bonus yang juga keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hmm kenapa ya? Aku hanya penasaran ssaem bagaimana rasanya mencium pria, apakah rasanya sama seperti saat aku mencium pacar-pacarku."

"Pacar-pacarmu, memangnya pacarmu ada berapa?"

"Ah itu rahasia ssaem. Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kurasa semua sudah sangat jelas, Apa kami bisa keluar sekarang?"

"Hah, baiklah semua sudah jelas. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kalian sudah membuat suasana kelas jadi tidak kondusif. Jadi sebagai hukuman sepulang sekolah kalian harus membersihkan kolam renang, tentu saja kalian harus mengurasnya terlebih dahulu. Mengerti?"

"Baik ssaem." Ucapku dan Mingyu

"Bagus, sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kelas."

…..

Jeon Wonwoo dikenal sebagai orang yang terlihat dingin. Suasana akan berubah menjadi dingin saat mata sipitnya menatapmu. Awalnya, hanya sedikit orang yang mau mendekatinyauntuk menjadikannya teman, karna kau tau orang lain pasti menilaimu dari kesan pertama yang kamu berikan pada orang lain tanpa mau mengetahui alasannya terlebih dahulu. Namun Jeon Wonwoo akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat sekaligus menyenangkan saat kau mencoba mendekatinya. Kesan dingin yang keluar dari dirinya saat memperhatikannya pertama kali hanyalah sebuah kamuflase dari sifat aslinya yang begitu pemalu dan sedikit penakut. Dia, maksudku Wonwoo sangat sungkan untuk memulai pembicaraan bahkan untuk tersenyum kepada orang yang asing baginya saja mungkin terasa sangat sulit.

Tapi, kau tau kan orang bijak sering mengatakan bahwa jangan hanya menilai buku dari sampulnya. Maka dari itu aku mencoba apa yang sering dikatakan orang bijak. Aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya, dalam hal ini aku mencoba untuk menyapanya dan kalau beruntung mungkin aku besa mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar. Oh ya sebenarnya waktu itu aku sudah tertarik padanya, maksudku bukan pada sifatnya yang beberapa saat lalu ku jelaskan. Tapi aku tertarik dengan fisiknya. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya mata, hidung, bibir dan pipi itu membuatku berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mengagumi betapa indahnya dia. Semakin aku dekat dengannya semakin dalam pula aku terjatu dalam pesonannya yang luar biasa. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai membuat manusia sepertiku tunduk dibawah pesonanya. Awalnya aku merasa semua yang kurasakan ini hanyalah semacam perasaan kagum pada orang lain yang kagum yang begitu berlebihan, kagum yang begitu candu, kagum yang membuatku gila saat sehari saja tak melihat wajahnya. Namun semuanya terasa jelas bagiku ketika ada sebuah amplop berbentuk merah muda dengan sticker berbentuk hati di tengahnya yang tersipan manis di laci meja Wonwoo. Tanpa ragu kubawa raga ini beserta sang amplop merah jambu menjauhi kelas. Tak ada tujuan dan tak punya alasan langkahku membawa tubuh ini melewati beberapa anak tangga menuju atap sekolah. Kutarik nafas panjang sesaat aku sampai di atap, ku tatap lagi amplop merah jambu itu dan membukanya. Kubaca, kuresapi setiap kata, kurasakan setiap cinta dari rajutan kalimatnya. Ku ambil lagi nafas panjang setelah selesai membacanya. Kuremas kertas itu menjadi bola dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Saat itu baru aku tau perasaan kagum ini sudah berkembang terlalu jauh, perasaan kagum ini sudah tumbuh besar dan kuat, serta memberikan buah-buahnya yang begitu menggoda namun aku sadar kalau itu beracun. Mungin satu gigitan saja sudah cukup membuat jantungku berhenti. Dan buah itu adalah Cinta, ya hanya satu kata "Cinta."

Tanpa peringatan kenyataan menerpa logika ku yang sempat dibutakan racun yang bernama cinta. Kenyataan itu datang bagaikan hundusan pedang es yang secara langsung menancapkn pedangnya yang tajam dan dingin di ulu hatiku.

Kenyataan bahwa kita, aku dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah Laki-Laki.

Setelahnya, hatiku yang malang ini membeku, retak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sejak saat itulah kucoba mengais kembali pecahan hatiku yang telah hancur. Tak ketinggalan kucoba mencari penawar untuk menyembukan dampak dari racun yang di sebut "Cinta". Namun sayang racun itu sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuhku, bahkan mungkin sudah merusak jantung dan otakku.

….

Nyatanya aku adalah seorang pengecut. Aku, Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang pengecut. Kata Jihoon dengan mulut tajamnya, diriku ini di bentuk dari berbagai macam keburukan. Dimulai dari kepengecutanku, kegengsianku, ketakutanku dan lain-lain. Tadinya aku merasa semua yang dikatakan Lee Jihoon adalah omong kosong belakang. Tapi tidak ini lebih nyata dari apapun. Begitulah aku apa adanya.

Sifat ku yang begitu pengecut membuatku harus rela tinggal lebih lama di sekolah demi menjalani hukuman. Seandainya sifat beraniku bisa keluar lagi mungkin aku tak akan menjalani masa hukuman ini dengan orang yang paling ingin aku hindari. Seaindainya tadi aku bisa mengelak semua perkataan gila Mingyu tentang menciumku dan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kalau sebenarnya si siswa popular Kim Mingyu ini mengancam ku yang juga merupakan tindakan pembully-an mungkin saat ini aku sedang menikmati matahari sore yang indah sambil bermalas-malasan di kasur.

Sejujurnya aku tak tau alasan Mingyu sering mengganggu ku. Kau tau aku ini bukan jenis siswa yang akan dibully. Penampilanku cukup menarik walaupun tidak sampai membuat siswa perempuan melihatku dengan tatapan kagum. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak separah itu untuk menjadi siswa yang sering di ganggu. Aku juga cukup fashionable dan gaul. Aku juga bukan orang lemah , bukan orang yang berbicara gagap atau apapun itu kriteria sebagai siswa sasaran pembullyan.

Malahan aku cukup komunikatif dan supel, walau di awal-awal masuk sekolah ini aku terlihat sangat dingin, jujur pada saat itu aku merasa canggung dan sangat malu. Aku melihat banyak siswa dan siswi yang cantik di sekolah mengengah ku ini, aku sedikit minder dan berkecil hati pada awalnya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah ini dan sedikit demi sedikit membuat sifat pengecutku. Dan aku juga punya banyak teman dan beberapa teman baik yang bisa di sebut sahabat.

Entah apa jalan fikiran Mingyu yang membuatnya sering menggangguku.

"Hai bodoh! Apa kau mau diam saja disitu! Cepat turun kemari. Cih, kau membuang waktu berhargaku saja." Nah nah lihat kan, mulutnya yang tajam kembali menyumpahiku dan mengataiku.

Malas menanggapi ucapannya, aku hanya diam dan segera turuk ke kolam renang yang sebelumnya sudah dikuras airnya. Kini kolam itu hanya tersisa air setinggi mata kaki dan terus berkurang. Aku melintingkan ujung celanaku dan mengambil tongkat pel yang ujungnya seperti sikat.

Aku dan Mingyu memulai hukuman membersihkan kolam renang dalam suasana hening. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Sampai pada akhirnya suara Mingyu memecahkan keheningan yang kami buat.

"Ya Jeon Wonwoo, kau niat tidak sih menyelesaikan hukuman ini?"

"Tidak, karna semua ini kau yang memulainya. Dan seharusnya kau yang melakukan semua hukuman ini."

"Jangan lupakan bagian kau meninjuku hingga jatuh."

"Kau fikir siapa yang membuatku melakukan itu?"

"Kau dan semua sifat pengecutmu."

"Ya ! kau masih belum sadar juga ya Kim Mingyu? Kasihan sekali."

"Sadar apanya? Dasar berlebihan." Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari aku dan melanjutkan membersihkan kolam. Aku yang saat ini sudah sangat geram dan terlanjur emosi tak bisa lagi menahan semua kata-kata yang selama ini ada di benak ku.

"Berlebihan katamu? Kau memang dungu ya Kim Mingyu kau pikir semua yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya gurauan saja, HAH!? Jawab Sialan!" Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memutar badan dan membalas tatapanku sama sengitnya.

"Tidak aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang berlebihan padamu."

"Lalu menyembunyikan kartu ujianku, melempar sepatu olah raga ku keluar jendela, mengambil kaos olah ragaku, dan masih banyak hal konyol yang kau lakukan. Kau piker itu tidak berlebihan? Hah, yang benar saja."

Mingyu menatapku dengan tajam tapi tatapannya kali ini entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapannya. Aku merasa tatapan itu seperti tatapan sayang yang diberikan Seungcheol pada Jeonghan. Tapi aku segera menampiknya jauh-jauh dari otak-ku karna tidak mungkin si bajingan Kim Mingyu memberikan aku tatapan seperti itu. Walau saat di tatap seperti itu aku merasa sedikit ingat hanya sedikit Senang.

"Maaf kalau aku berlebihan, aku tak tau kalu itu melukaimu." Berubah, maksudku bukan Mingyu yang berubah tapi tatapan yang ia berikan berubah. Ada penyesalan yang jelas terpancar dari matanya saat aku menatap matanya. "Lalu tentang tindakanku di belakang sekolah tadi aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan JooHeon kau tau kan kalau dia itu gay? Dan dia sudah meniduri banyak pria gay di sekolah ini. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi salah satu siswa yang ditiduri olehnya."

"Kenap-"

"Sudah ayo kita lanjutkan lagi, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan." Ah iya aku awan sudah semakin menghitam

"Ya."

…

Dengan kecepatan super, aku dan Mingyu berhasil membersihkan kolam renang sesaat sebelum hujan turun. Dan sekarang disinilah aku, menunggu bus di sebuah halte bus dimanjakan dengan suara rintikan hujan yang menyentuh bumi, diselimuti aroma petrichor dan ditemani seseorang yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan ku reset ulang pandanganku, pemikiranku dan segala prasangkaku padanya.

"Ah itu dia bis nya dating."

"Tunggu." Mingyu menarik tanganku sebelum aku berjalan menghampiri bus. Tanpa aku duga Mingyu melepaskan Jaket Bomber yang ia kenakan dan memberikannya padaku. "Ini Pakai ini ku lihat pakaian mu basah." Aku sedikit kaget atas perlakuannya, dan itu juga senyumannya, ya tuhan si bajingan Kim Mingyu tersenyum padaku. Aku segera memakai Bomber Mingyu dan segera menaiki Bus. Saat sudah di dalam bus aku masih melihatnya, melihatnya tersenyum dengan bahagia. Senyuman itu sesaat membuat detak jantungku menyamai suara saat sang air langit menyentuh tanah, senyuman itu sukses menjungkir balikan duniaku.

TBC…

Ya ya ya ya ya

Review ya


End file.
